


Kisses

by Moonlight_Rhapsody



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Kiss, Established Relationship, F/M, Freeform, Is Shisui Really An Uchiha, Lighthearted, Scene of Domestic Life, Slobber Monster, Worst Kiss, rare ships, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Rhapsody/pseuds/Moonlight_Rhapsody
Summary: There are just some memories you want to keep buriedAnd some you want to keep re-living.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Kisses

Forty-five more minutes. She can probably last 45 more minutes. It was technically her day off but here she was, sitting at her desk in her bedroom, cross-referencing between scrolls and writing copious notes. 

In addition to working at the hospital full time, Sakura also had to work from home at times when needed. She was kept quite busy with patients; some villagers and shinobi knew of her sterling reputation as a medic and the disciple of Tsunade and only wanted to be treated by one of the best. Unfortunately there was only one of her and she didn’t have the manpower to be at multiple places at one time so she started a new initiative to take on a handful of promising medics to be trained by her, propagating her knowledge base to them and then spreading out to more medics and reaching more people. It was a very ambitious goal but one that would be extremely challenging and would require eating into her already minimal “free” time. To the simultaneous admiration and consternation of her errant boyfriend.

Tucking an errant stray lock of hair behind her ear, she let out a sigh as she noticed her handwriting starting to become illegible. Maybe it was time to quit while she was ahead and spend some time with said errant boyfriend. 

Speaking of which…

A hand appeared on top of the notes she was taking and a body plopped up on the desk next to her, effectively stopping her work.

“Hey, are you done yet?” The energy Shisui was exerting was positively bouncing, very unlike his brethren. His easy-going smile immediately elicited the same reaction from Sakura. He never failed to bring positive energy to any room he walked in and it was contagious.

Leaning back, she stretched her arms above her head, the creaks and cracks she heard made her grimace. “I guess I am now. I don’t think I can do this any more.” 

“Good!” Sakura couldn’t prevent the eye roll and chuckle. “I have a question for you. How do my kisses rate?”

She was slightly taken aback by the random question but answered anyway, “I’d give you a 10.” 

“You’re biased though.”

“Well, you’re not going to find anyone you can ask to objectively answer you. At least you better not.” One eyebrow arched up, almost daring him to contradict her and suffer the consequences. 

“Hehehehe, of course not Floss! You’re the only one for me, you know that!” Shisui leaned down and met Sakura’s lips halfway, at first a gentle brush of lips then slightly more pressure that sent heat up her spine. His hand reached up to cup the side of her face so that he could tilt her for a deeper connection. All thoughts of work flew away from her brain and all she could feel was Shisui and his magical lips. 

She wasn’t just humoring him when she said that he was a terrific kisser. Now granted, she hasn’t really had that many experiences to compare him with but she had enough. 

“Mmm.” Breaking their kiss, Sakura leaned back and smiled softly at him. “Yes, confirmed. Definitely a 10/10.”

Eyes disappearing, he pressed another quick kiss. “Thanks for the vote of confidence Love. So, conversely what’s your worst kiss? Call me curious.”

Sakura touched her chin in thought. She and Shisui had been together for quite awhile and frankly she tried to bury bad experiences and her worst kisses would fall in that category.

She winced when her memory was unfortunately triggered. “Ah, I remember now. This was a long time ago when Ino and I were on a mission where we had to infiltrate a gang that headquartered in a club over in Rain. I had to ‘seduce’—and I say that word lightly—information out of a lackey. The kiss was so sloppy, uhhh, the amount of slobber he let out should have caused dehydration.” She shuddered. “Thanks Shisui, I had long buried that awful memory away.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you re-bury it again.” And proceeded to do just that.

What a great way to finish the day. All other thoughts of work disappeared from her mind as she turned off the desk lamp and Shisui proceeded to show her how much better his kisses were. After all, Uchihas aim to excel in everything. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, light-hearted scene based on a real discussion between my husband and me. I think he was watching an episode of “PEN15” on Hulu. Pretty hilarious, if not more than a little cringe-worthy but if you’re in my age-group (30s), you’d get a kick out of it. I kinda want to do more of these shorts in between working on my longer works.
> 
> I can’t thank you all enough for all the comments and kudos!! Seriously, my heart swells when I get notifications that someone has left a comment or kudos and it feeds my inspiration and drive to write more. I’m a little late in replying to comments but I WILL!! Love you all! -Giancarla


End file.
